


how haseul adopted her children

by a_vincent_van_hoe



Series: we've got magic flowing through our veins [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Loona are the kids, haseul collects kids, jo haseul & ha sooyoung are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_vincent_van_hoe/pseuds/a_vincent_van_hoe
Summary: 'next to haseul, sooyoung sighs melodramatically, wiping away a stray tear.“your children grow up so fast,” she whispers to haseul.“shut up sooyoung unnie-”'or, how haseul adopts ten kids and becomes a mother.





	how haseul adopted her children

jo haseul meets wong kahei on a chilly night. she’s walking towards the hufflepuff common room with her little cousin, im yeojin, refusing to let the girl on her own. “hurry up haseul unnie!” yeojin whined. “you’re so slow!” 

“yah you brat! talk with a little more respect to your older cousin-” haseul is interrupted by the door to the common room bursting open, a girl stumbling out of it. she’s shorter than haseul, with pretty, distinct features and pale pink hair that’s half pulled up. she wears muggle clothes, the fabric thin in a way that makes goosebumps rise on her skin. haseul frowns at the sight, unwrapping the scarf she wears, and grabbing onto the girl’s arm. “excuse me!” the girl pauses in her movements, looking back at haseul. “take this please. it’s cold and you have nothing to protect you,” the girl moves her gaze from haseul’s face to the ravenclaw scarf she’s holding, her initials ‘j.h’ embroidered on the end, taking it with careful hands. 

“thank you,” she says politely, throwing the scarf around her neck before rushing off. 

“you know kahei unnie?” yeojin asks. 

“kahei unnie?” haseul repeats. yejin nods. 

“kahei unnie. she’s a year older than you i think. she’s chinese, used to go some school in hong kong before she came to hogwarts. she’s quiet and reserved, but always nice to me. and she’s very pretty,” yeojin climbs into the common room, waving to haseul before the door shuts, leaving haseul staring at the corridor the girl went through, eyebrows furrowed. 

“wong kahei huh,” she mutters to herself, shoving her hands into her pockets before making her way back to the ravenclaw tower. 

 

“jo haseul, right?” ha sooyoung smiles at her. she’s model-like pretty, with insane proportions and a wide, friendly smile and cunning eyes that match the description of her house. “we’re partners in potions,” haseul nods back at her, setting down her wand to shake hands with the girl. “i’ve heard about you,” she says, watching as haseul adds beetle eyes to the cauldron, glancing at the textbook to find out what else to put in. 

“have you?” haseul replies, absentmindedly throwing in some dried eels. 

“they say that you’re most likely going to be the next head girl,” haseul almost drops her container of dragon’s blood, peering up at the sooyoung with a gape. “flitwick’s favorite due to your affinity with charms. a natural leader. has the troublemaker im yeojin as her cousin. has an surprisingly strong aura for a half-blood,” she continues on. 

“have anything against half-bloods?” haseul squints at her menacingly, though she knows, from sooyoung’s amused smile, that she doesn’t look threatening at all. 

“i may be a slytherin, but i’m not a stereotypical one,” she stands up properly, watching as haseul’s potion lets out a cloud of grey smoke, perfectly made. “i hope we can be friends,” haseul looks at sooyoung’s smile, genuine in it’s advancement, and smiles back. 

“we already are,” 

 

slytherin jung jinsoul and gryffindor kim jungeun are familiar faces to haseul. they’re infamous for their love/hate relationship, always being found arguing over the stupidest of things, but also partaking in pranks and other such destructive acts together. she sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she stares at them. the two girls are sitting in front of her, jinsoul, green tie not tied properly, hands having ink stains on them, beamed at her brightly, jungeun’s hands spread and her gaze upwards as if she’s praying, blonde hair straightened and uniform impeccable. 

“praying won’t get you anywhere jungeun,” she purses her lips when jungeun’s arms drop to her sides. “do you have any idea what you did?” 

“blew up the charms classroom?” jinsoul offers. 

“exactly! you two are lucky that no one got hurt. professor mcgonagall is, to put it simply pissed off. she was debating having the both of you thrown in the great lake,” okay, maybe professor mcgonagall wasn’t _that_ mad, but the woman had certainly taken her time yelling at the two girls, raving about ‘irresponsibility’ and ‘such a waste of magic’. “both of you will be serving detention together for a month. your jobs will vary from helping filch shine the silverware to cleaning up snape’s potion closet,” seeing their disgruntled expression, haseul softens her tone. “at least you guys have one thing to be proud of,” they look up. “professor flitwick was impressed with how utterly complex your charms were,” jinsoul lights up while jungeun smirks. “how’d you do manage to do it?” 

“it was pretty simple actually,” jungeun said. “we’d been coming up with this theory for a while. and all we did was convince everyone to cast bombardo at the same time. the greater the people casting the spell, the greater impact,” 

“we knew it was dangerous,” jinsoul interrupted, twiddling her fingers in an ashamed manner. “but we really wanted to see if the effect was what we calculated,” 

“so you’re telling me that you managed to convince your entire class to cast a dangerous spell at the same time,” haseul says slowly. “but took the blame for them,”

“it was our idea,” jungeun shrugged. “so we took responsibility for it,” haseul leans in close to them, eyes glinting. 

“you two are brilliant,” the pair blink at her, before grinning back at her. “just, next time, try to run away from the scene of crime as quickly as possibly,”

 

“so,” sooyoung sits next to her, idly stirring her potion. “rumor has it that you’ve adopted two kids. jungeun and jinsoul are their names right?” haseul nodded, dumping in porcupine quills. “do you have a habit of picking them up?” 

“i don’t do it purposely, no,” haseul replies. “they just, attach themselves to me, and i accept it. it makes me feel less lonely,” 

“that’s a good reason,” sooyoung says, eyes distant. “loneliness is a feeling, if experienced too much, can cause a person to go insane,” haseul looks away. she’d heard tales about the ha family. heard that they were once death eaters, closest in ranks to voldemort during the second wizarding war. sooyoung has made quite a stir when she arrived at hogwarts, the sorting hat proclaiming her as a slytherin almost immediately. despite the cool outerior she put up, haseul knew that all the gossip about the older girl hurt sooyoung. her pride, was what stopped her from asking for help, for reaching out and becoming friends. there’s a loud yell, and a clattering noise, and they turn around to find a cauldron knocked over, spilling potion everywhere, jungeun standing with worried eyes. 

“jiwoo,” she calls. “are you okay?” 

“i’m okay!” a cheery voice announced, before the cutest girl haseul had ever seen popped up from behind the melting cauldron. she was a hufflepuff, with a large bow in her curly brown hair, matching the color of her tie. potion was drenching her skirt, kim jiwoo scowling at it. 

“allow me,” sooyoung walked forward, swishing her wand once over the fabric, the result being that it dried immediately. jiwoo looked down at it, before gazing at sooyoung with awe in her eyes. 

“thank you-”

“sooyoung. sooyoung unnie,” sooyoung smiled, jiwoo practically swooning. haseul and jungeun traded amused glances. this new ‘crush’ would bring them laughter in the next months. she could just feel it. 

 

she meets choi yerim when she’s visiting yeojin. “duck!” a scream comes, and haseul obeys, standing back up and seeing a few bats flutter around. a pretty girl appears in front of her, wearing purple muggle clothing, lips stretched into a sheepish smile. “sorry about that. i was testing out the bat bogey hex,” she shakes her dark hair free of the ponytail she had it in. “my name’s choi yerim. you must be haseul, yeojin’s older cousin?” 

“does she talk about me?” haseul asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“does she ever!” yeojin finds yerim and haseul sitting together, sharing cups of tea that haseul had conjured up, gossiping. “-and i’m pretty sure yeojin mentioned how amazing you are to longbottom once,” 

“yerim unnie!” yeojin shouts, flinging herself at the girl. “don’t believe anything she says haseul unnie! she’s nothing but a big fat liar!”

“you called mcgonagall ‘mom’?” haseul splutters, laughing loudly, even as yeojin drags her out of the classroom. “see you on sunday at the courtyard for our gossiping yerim-ah!” she yells as she passes by the door, spying the girl’s wave before yeojin tries to shove her down the stairs. 

 

“there’s a fight going on!” she hears someone yell, and she sprints in the direction they were walking to, arriving to find a crowd. at the sight of her, the crowd parts like a cleanly cut river, letting her see the fight that’s going on. son hyejoo stands in the center, firing hex after hex, face twisted in anger as she duels some gryffindor. a pale, delicate looking blonde watches from afar, eyes full of fear. 

“alright you two, break it up!” she fires a disarming charm, casting a quick accio, both wands zipping into her arms. she examines the two figures, eyes darkening when she spots cuts and bruises on hyejoo’s figure, matching ones on the blonde’s as well. “move to your classes, now!” her voice is stern, leaving no room for argument. the crowd disperses, knowing better than to fight with jo haseul. “what happened? the truth and nothing but the truth,” she crosses her arms. 

“m-my name is park chaewon,” the blonde steps forward. “i was waiting for hyejoo here, when taehyun came and asked me out. i said no, because i didn’t want to. so, he pushed me down and started cursing at me. hyejoo came and asked him to stop, but he fired a hex at her. he started it first miss haseul. i swear he did,” she said determinedly. taehyun snorted. 

“she and her slut are lying haseul noona,” he glared. 

“a month of detention. you’re not allowed to play quidditch either. fifteen points off gryffindor and the rest is up to mcgonagall,” haseul decided coldly. “go see her now,” taehyun glowers at them, before marching off. “are you two okay?” she inquires gently.

“c-can we please go to the hospital wing?” chaewon’s wide eyes stare in her own. “hyejoo’s hurt,”

“i’m fine chaewon,” hyejoo’s voice is higher than she expected, tired but still tinged with youth.

“you’re not,” chaewon tugs on the girl’s arm. “let’s go,” haseul follows behind them silently, noting how hyejoo tangles her fingers with chaewon’s shaking ones. the harassment had obviously shaken her up more than she was showing, and haseul felt anger ignite in her. 

“i’m sorry this had to happen to you,” she apologizes when they reach the hospital wing, madame pomfrey wrapping up the bruises hyejoo spots. 

“it’s not your fault unnie. don’t apologize,” chaewon murmured. “as long as me and hyjoo are dating, are in love, we’ll always get hate. there’s always going to be darkness in this world. but, as long as there are people like you,” her smile is soft and innocent. “it’ll all be okay,” 

 

haseul meets kim hyunjin completely by accident. she’s arguing with someone. both of them wear matching slytherin green ties, have the same sort of playfulness that hangs around them, now gone as they stare at each other. two hyunjins. one hwang, one kim. both family. (kim) hyunjin has usually maintained looking hair, but right now it looks like she ran her hands through it enough times to cause it frizz up. “- it doesn’t change anything hyunjin. it doesn’t matter at all,” her voice is pleading, a sheen of tears glimmering in her eyes. 

“don’t you get it hyunjin-ah?” (hwang) hyunjin stifles a sob. “they won’t accept me. nobody will. it’s better if you don’t either,” hyunjin reaches out for the boy, fingers curling around air as he runs away from her. the girl falls down to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks, and the motherly instinct inside her makes her move forward, gently gather hyunjin’s attention. 

“i didn’t mean to eavesdrop,” she tries to muster a warm smile, though the other girl’s eyes are still sharp, wary of the stranger who stands in front of her. “my name’s jo haseul. you’re kim hyunjin i assume?” hyunjin nods back. “was that your cousin?” hyunjin nods again, clenching her fingers into her skirt. “do you mind if i asked about what happened?” 

“his asshole of an ex sent a letter to hyunjin’s parents, telling them that their son ‘wasn’t exactly straight’. he sent a few more to some gossip columns here at hogwarts, who quickly spread the information, outting hyunjin when he isn't ready,” hyunjin began, expression dark. “his family, _our_ family,” she corrects herself. “are old fashioned. they don’t accept anything other than what’s been drilled into their own heads. and that’s to get married with the opposite gender and have children with them. hyunjin doesn’t want that,” she stops for a second, gathering herself. “ _i_ don’t want that either. i’m a lesbian,” 

“join the club,” haseul tries to lighten up the mood, hyunjin laughing as she swipes at her eyes. 

“he doesn’t know that i’m into girls though. i want to show my support, but i don’t know how to,” 

“do it in whatever way you’re comfortable with,” haseul advises. “talk to him about it, explain you understand how it feels. he’s family, he’ll listen,” 

“family doesn’t always listen,” hyunjin disagrees. 

“i know they don’t,” haseul inputs in sadly. she remembers too many nights arguing with her own parents about her future, undecided and unclear, but one she wanted to pick for herself. “but you two have a good bond,” she remembers seeing them race around each other through the halls, mocking flich as he tries to catch them, laughs echoing when he fails. “he might listen,” hyunjin smiles, hugging the older girl. 

“thanks haseul unnie,” she mumbles into the girl’s uniform. haseul pats the younger’s head. 

“now, go. try to fix things,” 

 

the next day, haseul watches proudly as kim hyunjin stands in the middle of the dining hall, proclaiming herself as a ‘lesbian open for business. accepting only pretty girls’, hwang hyunjin, sitting with his friends at the hufflepuff table, gazing at his cousin with astonishment, grins brightly, running up and tackling her in a warm embrace. “the two hyunjins are gay, and if you fuck with one of us, you’ll have the other one hexing you into the next year!” she calls out threateningly. next to haseul, sooyoung sighs melodramatically, wiping away a stray tear. 

“your children grow up so fast,” she whispers to haseul. 

“shut _up_ sooyoung unnie-”

 

haseul finally sees wong kahei around, after a year of not seeing her. 

“kahei unnie!” she waves, the pink haired girl’s head whipping to face her. “glad to see my scarf is still keeping you warm,” she teases, noticing her ravenclaw scarf wrapped snugly around the girl’s neck. 

“a-ah sorry,” kahei flushes. cute, haseul notes. “i just never saw you around after that day,” the lie is clear as a day. 

“i’m surrounded by the loudest people to ever grace planet earth,”

“didn’t notice them,” 

“you know yeojin,” 

“she’s always busy,” haseul huffs out a quiet laugh. 

“if you liked it kahei unnie, you can just say so. i don’t judge,” 

“i do,” kahei admits. “it’s soft and warm and smells like you,”

“smells like me?” kahei nods shyly. 

“like clean laundry and fresh snow,” she shuffles her feet awkwardly, and haseul gets a proper look. she’s really cute, with an upturned nose, smooth skin, and pale lips that are being nibbled on. “would you like to share it with me?” kahei blurts out. “i-it’s cold ,”

“shouldn’t i have it all since it’s mine?” haseul grins mischievously. when she sees the other girl blush, she laughs, pulling them closer together. “i’m just teasing unnie. you can have my scarf and smell for as long as you want to,”

“when can i have you?” the question is sudden, and surprisingly bold of kahei. 

“hogsmeade this saturday,” kahei nods, smiling brightly, leaning forward and pecking haseul’s cheek. 

“it’s a date then,” she walks away, taking not only haseul’s scarf, but a piece of her heart as well.

 

jeon heejin is the last to join their circle. she’s a pretty gryffindor girl, with big eyes, brown hair that curls at her shoulders and, currently, a lost look on her face as she stands in the middle of the hallways, a map held in her hands. 

“need some help?” she starts, relaxing when she turns to look at haseul’s friendly smile. 

“yes please. can you tell me where professor flitwick’s class is?” heejin says in stilted english. 

“down this hallway, the classroom on the right,” heejin’s eyes wide in delight when she hears the familiar vowels of korean spill past haseul’s lips. 

“you’re korean?” she asks. haseul nods. 

“my name’s jo haseul,” heejin laughs. 

“i know your name. you’re always with that cute girl who’s always eating bread,” haseul’s eyes knit together, face clearing when she recognizes the description.

“you mean hyunjin?” 

“yeah. she’s adorable,” haseul shudders, remembering all the times she’s had to get the other girl and yeojin out of trouble from wanting to fight with everyone. 

“she’s a menace, but yeah, i guess she’s adorable,”

“you have professor flitwick next too right? would you want to walk with me?” heejin looks up at haseul hopefully, and the other gives a bright grin. 

“of course!” they both set out towards professor flitwick’s, talking animatedly to each other about the different charms you could use if you were ever in a deadly situation, heejin knowing plenty from her studies in beauxbatons. 

“and there she goes,” sooyoung shakes her head, amused. “collecting more kids,” jiwoo, besides her, doodling on a piece of parchment, nudged her. 

“as if you don’t go befriending every new kid she adopts,” sooyoung flushes. 

“it’s necessary,” she said primly. jiwoo, already too used to her girlfriend’s antics, rolls her eyes goodnaturedly. 

“sure sooyoung unnie,”

 

haseul hums as she strolls through hogsmeade, hand in hand with kahei. the older girl is tugging the other towards honeydukes. 

“do you think we could get some sugar quills? i always love eating them,” haseul smiles at kahei softly. 

“we could get whatever you want, but nothing would be as sweet as you,” kahei makes a face. 

“stop being greasy haseul-ah,” she whines, hitting the girl softly, a pink tint covering her cheeks. 

“it’s the truth!” haseul says, pausing when she hears a snicker come. she shuffles closer to kahei, the hufflepuff looking at her quizzically, understanding dawning on her face. 

“you didn’t know that they’ve been following us since the starting of our date?” when haseul shakes her head, kahei snorts. “no wonder you never catch anyone on your perfect rounds,”

“burn haseul unnie!” yeojin yells, several hushes trying to shut her up. 

“yeojin?” haseul turns over a corner, seeing ten girls trying to hide behind the giant stand of cauldron cakes (‘now 50% off!’ the sign announces cheerily). “what are you doing here? You’re not allowed to visit hogsmeade yet!” 

“i’m professor slughorn’s favorite,” yeojin preened. “he allowed me to go with jungeun unnie as long as i brought him some lemon drops back as payment. he loves them,” 

“i’m so sorry about them kahei unnie,” haseul bows her head down. 

“don’t be idiotic haseul,” kahei dismisses the apology with a wave of her hand. “what’s yours is mine, and that includes your band of children,” she smiles at them warmly. “how about we finish up here and then go have a snowball fight?”

“like how the muggles do?” jinsoul breathes out, eyes shining. Kahei laughs, ruffling the girl’s hair, haseul snickering at how she has to reach up to do so.

“better because we have magic,” they all cheer, rushing off to finish buying things, before marching to the fields, engaging in a fierce snowball fight. as haseul ducks to avoid a particularly large hunk of snow, she glimpses kahei being hit with snowballs by her sooyoung, chaewon and hyejoo, the pink haired girl laughing as she tries to fire more back. sneakily, haseul lifts up her wand, muttering an incantation under her breath, smirking when snow lifts up and starts attacking her friends. 

“not today mini satans!” she yells. heejin’s eyes glimmer with mischief. 

“is that how you want to play unnie?” she holds up her own wand, shouting something in french that haseul can’t understand, but it causes snow to form balls, the girls picking them up with their wands and tossing them at haseul. 

“i’ll protect you haseul-ah!” kahei throws herself in front of the girl, her shorter form acting as a barely existent shield. they continue to play until the sun’s setting, making their way home. haseul looks around. sooyoung is hugging jiwoo in an attempt to warm her up, jungeun dodging a kiss from jinsoul, the other girl whining loudly. yerim and yeojin are giggling as they pet the thestrals, before clambering into the carriage. chaewon pecks hyejoo’s cheek, giggling when the dark haired girl insists on her flush coming from the cold. hyunjin is making barking noises at heejin, her girlfriend rolling her eyes before kissing her in an attempt to shut her up. haseul feels a hand slip into her own and turns to see kahei smiling at her tenderly. 

“they’re a crazy bunch of kids, but i’m glad to be sharing them with you,”

**Author's Note:**

> haseul is a tired mom and she deserves more respect for it.
> 
> leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
